Jakobs Cove
Jakobs Cove is the name given to the zone and the town in the center of the zone. It is the central hub of the zone with a Bounty Board. Jakobs Cove is the primary location featured in the official add-on content The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. It is here that players begin their mission to find out what happened to the inhabitants and what caused the zombie infestation. Background Jakobs Corporation established the town of Jakobs Cove as a company work town to support the Lumber Yard. Jakobs weaponry is made of wood, however trees are rare. So when Jakobs found a source of wood on Pandora, they quickly established a mill here. The town of Jakobs Cove was built to provide housing and support for Jakobs' employees working at the mill. With the mill up and running and the town built, Jakobs continued to expand its operations. Jakobs built Generally Hospital to provide medical care for its injured workers. As the operations grew more living space was needed and Hallow's End was established, it was here that Jakobs built a care home for its permanently injured employees. Points of Interest Windmill There is a windmill next to the platform at the start of the zone. The door is 'usable' but locked. It eventually unlocks, allowing entry to the windmill itself which contains money and ammo, as well as a shortcut to the town itself. Town of Jakobs Cove The actual town of Jakobs Cove is in the center of the map. There is a bounty board, weapons vendor and ammo vendor. The town is protected by three Gatling turrets. There is a red chest located on top of the motel. It can be reached by jumping on the fuel tank, to the platform, to a pillar, to the roof. Dr. Ned's Bleeding Heart Infirmary "Better off red than UNDEAD" (a reference to "better dead than red", an anti-communist slogan used in the United States during the Cold War) - located just out the south gate on the coast. There is a med vendor here. Inhabitants Allies *Jakobs Cove Claptrap *Gatling Turret (Friendly) Enemies This list only includes the specific enemies present in this zone. *Zombies - overview of all zombie types *Corpse Eater - found along the coastline *Zombie - found all over Jakobs Cove *Defiler - found all over Jakobs Cove *Torso - after removing a target's legs, its torso and arms will remain. Missions Connections Jakobs Cove is the hub for The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. There are five sub-zones connected: *Lumber Yard *Hallow's End *Dead Haven *Generally Hospital *The Mill Resources *The town has all types of vending machine present. Trivia *Despite the fact that one of the missions at the Jakobs Cove Bounty Board asks players to repair the Jakobs vending machine, it will eventually stop working again if they leave the area and come back to the vending machine. This is most likely just a small glitch. *In the monitor screen of the Jakobs Vending Machine, a texture sheet can be seen, possibly left in by the developers by accident. *There is a red weapons chest on the roof of the hotel in Jakob's Cove, just as there is one on the roof of Fyrestone's hotel. *Regardless of the playthrough, the repaired Jakobs vending machine will always sell items with very high level requirements, levels that are normally achieved during the second playthrough. *Jakob's Cove is visually similar to Eden-6, the home planet of the Jakobs Corporation, despite being on Pandora. External links *First Borderlands DLC to drop this year - News at GameSpot Media Jakobs Cove Chests Guide uk:Бухта Джейкобс ru:Jakobs Cove